My Immortal
by anime3lover
Summary: Its been at least150 years since danny has had the company of another he's really given up on letting someone close but then the titans stumble in on his life. no pp. please give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Danny is 15 in the story. (Or at least looks it anyway.) The story takes place 200 years after Danny got his powers…I know that Danny Phantom and Teen Titans pretty much take place in the same timeline but you know what? Haters gonna hate and it ain't gonna bother me! Please review. I'm always open to suggestions (But I may not always take them. Please do not take it personally it's just that I have preplanned this.). Brownies to all who are reading this! *Throws chocolaty goodness* Now without further ado… I present… My Immortal: A Danny Phantom and Teen Titans crossover!**

**Actually I lied… DISCLAIMER TIME! If I owned this I would personally give 5 million dollars to each and everyone one of you… but we can't all get what we want, now can we?**

**Okay now here is My Immortal!**

Danny's POV

"Yo Cyborg! Check this place out! Its massive!" I heard someone yell outside of FentonWorks. "I heard it was haunted!"

_Ouch. Did he really just say that? I mean I know I'm half-ghost… and I'm immortal, but this is rightfully my home…. It has been for the last two hundred fifteen years._

"We should totally check it out!" The same voice shouted with enthusiasm.

"I don't know Beast Boy… Amity Park citizens leave this place alone out of respect for the Fentons. They did a lot for this town, ya know?" A deep voice replied.

_Why thank you. _I thought to myself as I floated around the basement/my room. _At least _someone_has some respect around here._ I hadn't changed back from my ghost half for what? The past century? It was just easier for survival this way; I didn't need as much food or sleep. I still fought ghosts but they rarely even made it past the lab doors considering I slept right in front of the ghost portal. I also changed my outfit: I wore a white, cropped, short-sleeve zip-up hoodie with my DP logo in the top left hand corner, a long-sleeve, black shirt underneath, white pants, black shoes, and a white belt with the FentonThermos on it.

"What? You a _chicken_?" the original voice sneered.

"I'm not a chicken! You are so on!" the deeper voice boomed.

_Well this is going to be interesting,_ I thought to myself as I flew up (invisible) to the front door to check out the new comers. _Okay. I know I haven't been out of the house for a while_ _I pretty sure teenagers these days aren't supposed to be green and almost all machine._

"Hey dude! Check it out there's a basement!" the green one squealed.

No one goes down to the basement but me. Ever. So I flew down to the basement as fast as I could to beat him still holding my invisibility up. I reached the bottom step and waited. Once he reached where I was I went visible and asked, "What are you doing in my house?"

"G-g-g-ghooooost!" he screeched and ran up the stairs dragging the machine-boy and himself out, slamming the door behind himself.

_Sigh. This is why you have no friends anymore, Danny boy. _I thought to myself as I looked at a photo with Jazz, Sam, Tucker and I. _But then again could you stomach them growing old and dying while you watch as time leaves you untouched?_

3rd POV

Beast ran out of FentonWorks dragging Cyborg behind him.

"*huff* What was *huff, huff* that B.B.?" Cyborg asked, kneeling trying to catch his breath.

Beast boy sucked in a big breath and shouted,"WELLIWASJUSTGOINGDOWNTHESTAIRSWHENTHIS FREAKYLOOKINGKIDPOPPEDOUTOFNOWHEREASKINGWHYIWASINHISHOUSESOIJUSTFIGUREDTHATWASTHEBOYTHATUSEDTOLIVEINTHATHOUSEANDHESTILLHAUNTSITTOTHSDAT!"

"What?"

As soon as B.B. composed himself he said, "The ghost of the boy that used to live here asked me why I was in his house.

Cy burst out laughing and wiped a fake tear. "Of course he did. Good one Beast Boy."

The green individual burst out, "WHAT?! YOU DON"T BELIEVE ME?! I-"

Robin's voice came out of the communicator saying Titans! Trouble!"

**A/N: Well there's my first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I will try to post a new chapter every week if not two weeks. KEY WORD: ****_try._****I do have a life and education. Thank you for reading and have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Thank you to all reviewed! It made so incredibly happy! I'm gonna give you all a big bear hug! *Jumps out of screen and tackles you with a hug* I tried my best to make this chapter long, but still do it in a timely matter.**

**Thank you ColorlessRainbow42, .562, Good Witch of Babble, muney73, BelieveInYourDreams, DannyPhantomFan42, PhycoticFruitloop, and "Amy (guest)" for reviewing! It meant so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will. *Goes to sulk in corner***

**Now. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Danny's POV

CRASH!

I stumbled out of bed due to the sudden excruciatingly loud noise. It wasn't like I was sleeping; I didn't need more than 3 hours of sleep a week. I was trying to enhance my hearing even more then the next thing you know it sounds like a bomb went off in my ear. I was tempted to yell "I'm going ghost!" but considering I'm already ghost that wouldn't be the brightest thing I've done. Then again I've never been that smart_. I always got Cs or lower in Mr. Lancer's class, I remember that one time_ _Sam, Tuck, and I went to see the purple-back gor- NO. You promised everyone you wouldn't hang onto to the past, _I mentally scolded myself as I turned intangible and flew out of FentonWorks. I landed in front of a bank where three odd teenagers awaited. One was a female with grayish skin, pink hair and eyes wearing a purple and black dress. The other one was a puny boy who was bald, wearing green goggles and jumpsuit with a smoking laser gun that was coming out of a contraption on his back pointing at the bank. The last one was a giant who had brown/orange hair and goatee wearing a black and yellow jumpsuit. _What's with all the freaks showing up in town suddenly,_ I thought… then I looked down at myself. _Like I'm one to talk._ I sighed at the thought.

"Hey snot for brains! Someone's watching us!" the puny one shouted at the other two.

"So?" the girl said in an overconfident voice.

"So?! He's gonna tell the Titans!" the midget squealed.

"But no one can beat Mammoth!" the giant yelled.

Soon they started bickering… they totally ignored me! I could fell a vein showing on my forehead as I screamed, "YO! I'm stand- er floating right here! Anyway… You're under arrest!"

3rd POV

The air filled with dread as Gizmo pointed his laser gun at Danny and shot it with a level of maximum energy. Just as the ray reached Danny's face he turned intangible. He then turned invisible, flew over behind Gizmo, turned visible, and shot an ecto-ray on the shrimp's back, destroying his precious contraption. Jinx then did a cartwheel and back flip landing both of her feet on the halfa's face, using it as a launch, throwing him back in the process. As Phantom was falling Mammoth punched him in the stomach earning a whimper for the ghost child. Danny's eyes then lit up in recognition of how he was going to defeat these new enemies. He punched Mammoth in the face knocking them both to ground, but the only difference was that Mammoth was stuck frozen to the ground. While Danny was getting up Jinx took the chance to try to kick him but little did she know that he could hear her every movement. Huh. Looks like that ear training came in handy. He dodged her kick, only missing it by a few millimeters. As soon as she hit the ground Danny took it upon himself to knock her out.

All the while, the young halfa completely forgot about Gizmo. This gave the genius the opportunity to go into the bank. He went through passages and around corners to get to the top secret vault. Without his ray gun though, it looked like he would have to hack in instead of making a hole. It was a piece of cake to hack this system but it just took longer than his original plan. As the massive door to the vault opened, the miniature teenager walked into the desolate room with only a podium with a mysterious, glowing gun resting upon it. Swiftly grabbing it Gizmo ran out of the bank.

As Danny tied up Mammoth and Jinx in steel poles **(A/N: Where he got the poles from? The world may never know…) **he saw Gizmo and flew over and over-shadowed the midget. He tied himself up in metal bars and stepped out of the boy's body. He then reached down and grabbed the ominous gun.

"Wh-who are you?" Gizmo breathed.

"Phantom- the Protector Amity Park. Remember the name, and NEVER come back," the mysterious ghost child growled. He then flew off looking back to see 5 shocked figures; two of which he'd seen before.

Robin's POV

_Ugh. The H.I.V.E. are more trouble than they're worth, _I thought to myself as the crisp air blew through my hair as I rode on my motorcycle making my thoughts sharp. _I mean why go to a small town to rob a bank when we have plenty of banks in Jump City; much larger ones at that._ I pulled up to Casper High School and waited. Soon the T-car pulled up holding a smiling Cyborg and shivering Beast Boy. _Huh. Wonder what's with them._

"What seems to be the problem Rob? Is it the H.I.V.E.? Did you find them?" Cyborg asked as he got out of the car along with a frantic Beast Boy.

"Yes. Is it the ones who cause us trouble?" Starfire said as she landed next to me.

"It appears so but what would they want here?" I replied.

Then Raven came out of the ground and said, "My point exactly."

I started to think about it but my gaze kept returning to the terrified Beast Boy. So I finally asked, "What's with Beast Boy?" That seemed to knock him out of his trance.

He replied, "I saw a ghost."

Ravens face suddenly had a dark expression on her face, but then fixed herself and said, "Shouldn't we be stopping Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx right now?"

"Right," I replied. "Titans… GO!"

_-Time skip-_

We arrived at the scene seeing an unconscious Jinx and Mammoth and Gizmo barely lingering in reality. Then we saw a figure flying off.

"That's him," Beast Boy whispered.

"What?" I asked confused at his statement.

"The ghost boy I saw at FentonWorks," he explained.

Then we all looked at each other and we all knew what we were going to do. _Let's see who this mysterious boy is._

_-Time Skip-_

3rd POV

DING DONG!

Danny opened the door to see the faces of shocked titans. "Yes?" he asked.

Robin was the first to snap out of the trance and replies, "Oh right! Um… er… you see… Ok I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Are you the one who defeated Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth?"

Danny tensed and said, "Why? You with 'em? Because I promise I won't hold back."

Robin smirked, "NO. Trust me, once I see a ghost I'll join them."

Beast Boy face palmed, and stepped in front of Robin and told the team leader, "He's a ghost, you idiot!"

Danny went wide-eyed then smiled as a memory passed through his mind. "Hey! You're that kid that broke into my house with that Cyborg friend of yours! Am I wrong?"

"N-No. You're r-right. L-L-Look man, I d-didn't mean any harm. I-I" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! Here come on in! I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

**A/N: I wanted to end it here but…**

Danny's POV

As I let the weird teenagers in I took note of all there appearances: there was the green boy, the raven haired teenager with a red, green, and black outfit on with a R in the top lest hand corner of his shirt, the girl with orange skin and pink hair, the Cyborg, and lastly a girl wearing a purple cloak that covered everything but her eyes.

I wasn't so sure about her. My ghost sense was clawing at the back of my throat longing to be free, but it wasn't released.

They all sat on the dusty couch.

"*Clears throat* I am Phantom- Protector of Amity Park… and you are…?" I started.

"The Teen Titans. I'm Robin." The raven haired teenager said.

"Beast Boy," the green fellow said.

"Raven," the mysterious girl said.

"Cyborg!" the Cyborg said. _Self explanatory name I see…_

"Starfire! Will you be my friend?!" the cheerful pink haired one said.

"Uh… sure." I replied. _I can tell Sam would not get along with this girl… the other on though… NO. NO LINGERING IN THE PAST. But I bet Tuck would… _"No." I said out loud.

"So will be and at the same time not?" a confused Starfire asked.

"Oh no! I mean yes! I mean… sorry. I meant sure, I was just talking to myself at the last part… hehe." I nervously said. "SO! What brings you here?"

"We want an explanation of what the H.I.V.E. trio might want here." Robin said taking charge.

_The H.I.V.E. trio? Wait. The ones at the bank? Didn't he call them Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth at the door? Well… let's see… the puny kid was holding a gun… but that's my business. "_Nope!" I lie.

"All right…" Robin said skeptically. "But if you find_anything _tell us right away."

"Yeah… one problem, don't know where you guys live." I replied hoping they were too nervous about me being a villain to answer. This way I don't have to share my information with them.

"Teen Titans Tower, Jump City. Can't miss it." Robin said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Hm. OK. Well… if that's all you guys better get going, especially before hat troublesome trio regain consciousness ," I say to get them out of my house. They had an… intimidating presence let's just say.

"Right," Robin said and with that I watched them leave with their criminals.

_Teen Titans huh? I think I'll have to check them out sometime. In my human form of course. WOW. That is going to feel weird to be human after being ghost for the past century. _

MEANWHILE… in some fancy mansion

"So our plan is working…" a malicious voice whispered as a cold chill filled the air.

"Yeah, but weren't the H.I.V.E. supposed to grab that gun so we could annihilate the Teen Titans?" a second deep voice said, scowling.

"Patience. We were planning such a thing but now they're playing right in our hands…" a third, mellow voice said.

**A/N: and there's chapter two! Wow that took a long time! Okay hope you enjoyed it and please review! ;-D**


	3. READ ALL OF THIS PLEASE

**READ ALL OF THIS! (Please) ^.^**

**A/N: *Dodges tomatoes flying at face* I know I know... it has been two months and I update with an author's note. I honestly don't want to do an a/n as a chapter but I have to. I haven't updated because I have tests coming up that count for 50-75% of my grade for ALL SUBJECTS AND I DO NOT WAT TO FAIL! *Avoids flying frying pan* I know! It is an excuse but I really have been busy! I have a MANDARIN (Chinese) class for Pete's sake! It's not like I am not going to continue this story, I couldn't live with myself if I did that! **

**So! I have a poll on my profile (Click on my name, anime3lover) asking whether you want me to post what I currently have of chapter 3 (which will be short, just saying) or post chapter 3 when I finish it (which will be long, but it might take me a month (because of this pesky thing called LIFE) to update).**

**I really have been trying to update but I just chose a wrong time to make this story... BUT FEAR NOT I WILL FINISH IT! **

**Thank you for reading! ^.^**


End file.
